The Fight
by Eli DeVille
Summary: Andros and Zhane get in one of the worst fights ever
1. Default Chapter

The Fight  
  
Author: Eli Linder  
  
Email: freakyg16@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Season: 2  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Andros and Zhane get in one of the worst ights ever  
  
Author's Note: I'm a big PRIS fan, and I love Dark Angel. I know the show ended like 4 or 5 years ago but I taped all the episodes and I still watch them and I am still enjoying the show. This takes place after Count Down to Destruction. All the rangers all doing missions to keep the universe safe.  
  
The Fight  
  
"So they're meeting us here right?" Andros asked.  
  
"Yeah. Karone and Zhane said they would come to your room", Ashley replied.  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Zhane causally. Karone followed and another boy that Andros had never seen before entered as well. As soon as the boy entered, Andros frowned.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked rather rudely.  
  
Zhane sat on Andros' bed next to Andros and replied, "this is Mik'el from KO35. Karone was boring me so I decided it was time to make new friends."  
  
With this statement Ashley and Karone held in a giggle as soon as she saw Andros' frown become even worst as he planted a gaze on Zhane.  
  
"Why is he in my room, Zhane?" Andros asked obviously holding back irritation.  
  
Zhane laid back and ignored the tone Andros had with him.  
  
"I invited him to go on that mission to the Welter planet with us. I mean its not like you'll have a problem with that right?"  
  
Zhane was deliberately trying to get on Andros' nerves. Everybody on the Megaship could feel the tension in the room whenever the two friends were together. Lately it was like they were always fighting. Karone was sick of the fighting. She didn't know for sure what they were fighting about, but whatever it was, it was getting worst.  
  
"He can't go Zhane." Andros was obviously holding in his anger. No one except Zhane had ever actually seen Andros completely pissed. He always held in his anger as best as he could. "It's not safe for some random person to join us, the power rangers, on a mission."  
  
"Well, he's not just some random person. He's trained in martial arts and he is in line next to become a arm soldier for KO35."  
  
"Well then, let him go back home, and become a soldier. Then we'll think about letting him go."  
  
"Damn it Andros. Who died and made you the boss of everything? I said he could go. He's already here. He's going. End of story."  
  
Andros was now turning red in the face and glaring hard at Zhane. Ashley and Mik'el both confused and not knowing what to do. Cassie, Carlos, and TJ were already on a mission for KO35, and TJ and Cassie were always the ones to break up the story.  
  
"Well Zhane...the next time you get bored with the crew on the ship are you going to invite some soon to be soldier to join us on our mission, where we have a chance that we might not make it out of the mission? Are you Zhane?"  
  
"You know what Andros? Shut up. You said that you were going to try and be nicer to people like you use to be. Now you're still the asshole you were when I woke up from my coma. I died, and come back to this? It's not worth it." Zhane was obviously getting off edge. Zhane was always the laid back guy that never lost his temper. He was obviously walking a thin line of anger with Andros.  
  
"Then why the hell don't you go back into a coma. Ever since you came back you've changed. I may be an asshole, but at least I'm not the back stabber."  
  
Everything went silent in the room. Andros and Zhane were glaring at each other, when Karone stood up. Andros was about to yell at Zhane again, but found himself surrounded by purple light. He turned his glare to Karone. She had worked some of her power on him. If looks could kill, she would be dead on the spot.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! Andros all you do is yell and fight with people! Mostly Zhane!" Andros' eyes were wide. "I just...want this to stop. She flicked her wrist at them and their voices were restored.  
  
No one in the room moved. Everyone just stayed in their spots not moving or talking. Everyone's eyes were moved to Ashley when she shifted.  
  
"What is going on with you too, Andros?" Ashley asked him hoping that he would calm down to her voice and answer. Instead he glared at her, before turning his gaze back to Karone.  
  
Then Zhane rang out into the silence; "he's just being an ass."  
  
Every eye went to Andros as he let out a low growl. He placed his head in is hands, and that's when everyone became wide eyed. Zhane stood up in shock to see his friends change. Andros' blonde stripes had turned red and more growling was heard from Andros. When he looked up at Zhane his eyes were glowing red. Andros stood up and got in Zhane's face. He didn't touch him. He only stared into his eyes.  
  
"You want him to go? I mean really want him to go?" Zhane was afraid to answer. He had never seen such a transform in Andros. He nodded slightly. And Andros continued. "Then he can go. I really can't stand to be around any of you stupid people anymore. He can take my place."  
  
Andros words were husky and just above a whisper, so everyone in the room could hear him. He turned his gaze to Ashley and the red in his eyes faded when he saw he terrified she looked. He stilled raged with anger when he turned back to Zhane. "I'm tired of everyone going against me, making me the bad guy. Well, you won't have to deal with me anymore. I'm outta here."  
  
With that Andros left. Everyone in the room just stood there in their spots.  
  
Then Karone spoke up in a quivering voice, "he'll come back. He just has to calm down and blow of some steam."  
  
Two weeks had gone by and no one had heard from Andros since the night he left. He wasn't answering his communicator and no one could track him down. It was like he had disappeared. When Cassie, TJ, and Carlos came back they were shocked to hear what had happened. Ashley, Cassie, and Karone all sat in Ashley's room trying to calm her down. She had been crying ever since he left. It had all happened so fast and now she was grieving someone she loved.  
  
"We'll find him, Ashley. Don't worry we'll find him." Cassie repeated to her best friend trying to soothe her pain. 


	2. author's note

Author's note: If you would like me to add another chapter of this story in then please review. I wrote this when I was mad and I have it finished but I didn't know if anyone liked it. So let me know and I'll get it out to you as soon as possible. 


	3. chPTER 2

Chapter 2  
  
Zhane was sitting on the Simudeck thinking in the dark. He thought to himself, "I can't believe this. He actually lost his temper. That's never happened before. He left and has been missing for almost a month now. Ashley won't talk to anyone, Karone blames herself, and I'm really the one to blame." Suddenly, the lights flicking on followed by Cassie walking into the room interrupted Zhane.  
  
"Hey," she spoke gently. "You look like you need a friend."  
  
"Why? Because I'm n the dark, or because my best friend disappeared?" he replied rather harshly.  
  
Cassie slowly walked over to him, and sat down next to him and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well, you look like you need to talk." When he didn't move or look at her, she continued. "What happened? I thought you two were best friends?" she patiently waited for him to answer.  
  
He let out a sigh and replied, "I...nothing you guys need to worry about."  
  
"We do if it means we lost a ranger," she interrupted.  
  
Zhane thought about this, then replied, "we got into a fight. Things have...changed since I woke up from my cryogenic freeze chamber."  
  
"How so?" she asked curiously. She continued when she saw the face he made at her. "I mean like, has he always been so strict?"  
  
He replied after a moment of thinking, "Well he has always been strict to follow the rules ever since Karone was kidnapped." She made a face.  
  
"His mother told him not to leave her alone...but he did. He just follows the rules still...until now." A smile crossed his face. "I remember when we were little, his brother..."  
  
"He has a brother?!" Cassie interrupted.  
  
"Yeah! A twin brother. He didn't tell you guys." She shook her head no. " but he told you about Karone?"  
  
"Well...Carlos found out he had this disk thin and watched his sister get kidnapped. Carlos was walking by and saw it." Zhane was just staring at her. "What?" he slowly stood up and then he had a look on his face as if the light bulb in his head just clicked on.  
  
"I...I know where he is!" he said softly more to himself than Cassie. He began to walk out of the room. Cassie quickly followed asking questions. When he reached the bridge, he called out, "DECA! Set a course to the planet Yorith." DECA agreed and the ship turned and started to speed up.  
  
Everyone came into the Bridge asking questions as to why the suddenly change in course. Cassie replied to their questions with, "he claims he knows where Andros is."  
  
Everyone was now staring at Zhane completely quiet. He just ignored their stares. Ashley slowly walked up to Zhane, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Do you really know were he is?" she asked him as calmly as she could.  
  
He stared her n the eye and answered, "I think so. I'm almost certain he's going to Yorith, because that's where–"  
  
"Raith is there." Karone interrupted. All the gazes shifted to her.  
  
Zhane asked cautiously, "You know about Raith?"  
  
"Of course he was my other big brother. He's vaguely in my memory. I don't remember him as much as I do Andros." Karone answered.  
  
Carlos rang out, "Wait you have another brother?"  
  
Zhane smiled, "Yeah. We use to joke that one twin got certain genes and the other got the other half."  
  
Karone smiled, "I remember they were complete opposites. I also remember they hate to be called each other's name. Andros would freak if you called him Raith. I still can't believe that people got them mixed up. I mean they were fraternal twins."  
  
Everyone smiled, and the girls let out a giggle. Including Ashley had to smile at that, because she could actually see Andros getting upset about something like that.  
  
Zhane replied, "Yeah. He hates rules. He's the gold ranger."  
  
"Oh the bad ranger. As Astronoma I've trued to make deals with him, but he's never done it." Karone replied back.  
  
"So what makes you think he's there with Raith?" TJ rang out while the others looked with confusion.  
  
"They're Gemini's! So no matter how much they'll admit it, whenever they get over stressed or emotions get high, they always end up together somehow. They're on the same wave leak. Even if he's not with his brother, Raith can find him easily." Zhane replied with a smile, "It's a win, win situation."  
  
*~*~*~ TBC *~*~*~  
  
A/N: well, there's the 2nd chapter I'm making another which should be on in like...a week. Even though I'll finish it in like a day. Oh well. Hey please review cuz I'm all about the fans. If you have any ideas or anything that you want me to put in my story or take out then let me know, cuz I might just put in. So lotz of luv! L8r days! 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Deca! How much longer till we reach Yorith?" an impatient Cassie spoke out into the silence.  
  
"Approximately two microts."  
  
"Two what?" TJ asked almost immediately.  
  
Zhane stood up and replied "It the same thing as two minutes on your planet. Out here in space minutes is pronounced microts. Let's get ready to go. We all meet6 in the Hanger in two minutes."  
  
Everyone agreed and left to their rooms. When they regrouped in the Hanger bay they all were dressed in the Kerovian cloaks with hoods.  
  
"Why do we have to wear these?" Carlos rang out in frustration.  
  
"Because of the extreme heat on this planet. The atmosphere is highly polluted and it tricks the brain." Zhane paused but continues when he saw the looks of confusion everyone was giving him. "There's some kind of toxin in the atmosphere that makes the body cold it actually confuses the brain, because the brain sees that its sunny and the surroundings are like a dessert so it gives off sweat and you can easily suffer from hypothermia. The sun is always sunning too because there are no clouds on this planet. You may be hot now, but trust me. You'll be glad you have these on later."  
  
All of the rangers teleported down to the planet, which was basically a dessert planet. Sand everywhere. They came across a cave in a mountain of sand.  
  
"Man it really is cold on this planet." Carlos shouted.  
  
When they stopped inside the cave a figure in the same cloak they wore came forward. They couldn't see who it was. Everyone stood in silence for what seemed like forever.  
  
Then a familiar voice rang out saying, "You shouldn't have come here Zhane. You're not welcomed here."  
  
Zhane removed his hood and the others followed his lead and removed their hoods as well. Then Zhane replied, "We need to talk."  
  
"We're sorry! Truly we are!" Ashley said stepping forward. The sound of her voice made the figure look up into the light. It was in fact Andros.  
  
"Andros! We've been looking all over the universe for you." TJ shouted in excitement.  
  
Andros frowned at them all and then turned to Zhane.  
  
"I don't wanna have to kick your as Zhane, so leave!" Andros turned to walk away but was topped by a gentle yet firm grip on his arm. He turned to stare Ashley in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you go. I let you go once and I won't do it again. Besides you can't just hide. People need you! I need you!" she practically yelled.  
  
Andros turned to Zhane and then back at her and frowned. He removed his hood to reveal his freshly cut hair. It was short and gelled to spikes. He stared her in the eye, not looking at anyone else when he spoke out saying, "I thought you would have come to nag me sooner, Zhane."  
  
"You're harder to find than you think."  
  
"I should be. I've been doin' my best to make sure its hard to find me."  
  
"We need to talk to him. It important." Zhane calmly replied.  
  
Zhane knew not to piss off or play around with him. After all he was like a big enigma. Both Andros and his brother were like that. And now that Andros had his newfound break down, who knew what would happen. Suddenly Zhane became aware that Andros was staring at him in a not-so-happy stare. Andros started walking towards Zhane and Zhane backed up almost impulsively.  
  
"Wise Zhane," Andros said with a sly smile as he stopped walking towards Zhane. "But you're not worthy to talk to him. You sent him away. I heard what you did. You really are a back-stabber."  
  
"We all got into a fight. No big deal." Karone spoke up. Andros just stared at her. After a while it began to make her uncomfortable so she started to make her way to the back of the group. As soon as she started to move, he started to walk towards her. He got close to her he reached out for her throat, and panic crossed her face.  
  
"I won't hurt you," he spoke softly.  
  
He gently placed his hand against her throat and pulled out her necklace. He opened the locket that had a picture of Andros and Karone as little children in it, and smiled.  
  
"Amazing," he said at a near whisper.  
  
"What?" Karone asked back in a slightly, afraid voice.  
  
"Astronoma...is my baby sister. I can't believe Andros actually found you. Hmmm...bound to happen I guess."  
  
Karone had a look of pure shock on her face.  
  
"You're Raith! Not Andros!"  
  
"Obviously! I got all the good looks in this family. I haven't had my hair so...girly in so many years." Andros' identical twin brother, Raith replied with a smile. He turned back to Ashley who was staring wide-eyed at him. He smile got even bigger. "I might take you all to him...because of her," Raith said as he pointed to Ashley. "You care about him. Maybe even love. He doesn't now that."  
  
"Where is he?" Ashley asked now becoming serious and looking Raith straight in the eye. Raith just smiled in return.  
  
~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~ 


End file.
